


Strip Down The Little Things

by Senowolf



Series: Oh Sabriel, Oh Destiel~! [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Sex, Apple Pie Life, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Crying Sam, Dogs, Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppies, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slight Dirty Talk, Swearing, Top Gabriel, Topping from the Bottom, True Love, Wing Oil, almost apple pie, almost domestic life, feeeeels!, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel. Yes Gabriel, the Trickster, the Archangel. His Archangel.</p><p>The name brought pain and excitement. He had been gone for a little over two and a half months now, and he was coming home tonight, and the hunter wanted it to be special. Sam felt a small smile form and pull the dimples into his cheeks. He looked down at the ring on his left hand, feeling intense emotions come over him in large gusts, pushing at him like waves of ocean water. </p><p>(ME: CRYING SAM AF!<br/>SAM: YOU HAVE A FETISH!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Down The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> A lovey dovey fic because I was bored and wanted some Sabriel Love making.

Sam was in his house, laying on his plush bed with a dainty glass in between his fingers, a third of the glass filled with red wine. He brought it to his lips and sipped at the wonderfully warm liquid, the alcohol graciously tinging his throat on the way down

He tipped his head back, finishing the drink, then rolled off the bed and walked with a soft sway in his hips to the bathroom. It was large and had a tub built into the floor with a ceiling above it that made up the shower head, it made the water come down like rain. Sam turned the dial to the shower on, hot water starting to fall from the ceiling so beautifully that the hunter almost forgot what he was doing. 

Letting the shower run he went over to the front door, stepping out into the cool Autumn air, leaves covering the dying grass and blowing onto the gravel road with soft rustles. A small bark at his feet had him looking down to meet deep brown eyes. Sam smiled and leaned down to pick up Moose, his Great Dane puppy. 

Moose was about four months old -said the veterinarian- and had been wandering around town when Sam had got her. Her paws and elbows had been bloody and skinned up. Sam had gotten so mad because he knew someone had dropped her off.

“Hey there big girl, ready to go to bed?” Sam asked the droopy pup.

The coal colored pup yawned with a whine and rested its head against Sam’s shoulder. The hunter laughed and stepped back into the house with his big old baby. Moose had gotten clingy, probably feared being left again. But Sam wouldn't do that, no he was happy that Moose was here. She kept the hunter busy when he wasn't here. 

Gabriel. Yes Gabriel, the Trickster, the Archangel. His Archangel.

The name brought pain and excitement. He had been gone for a little over two and a half months now, and he was coming home tonight, and the hunter wanted it to be special. Sam felt a small smile form and pull the dimples into his cheeks. He looked down at the ring on his left hand, feeling intense emotions come over him in large gusts, pushing at him like waves of ocean water.

He walked over to Moose’ room, which was filled with dog toys and matts. He walked over to the large dog pillow in the corner of the room and set the large pup down, nuzzling her forehead before straightening up and walking out of the small room and shutting the dog gate in the doorway.

Moose was currently being trained to hunt, to sense things, to help Sam and Dean in the ever so often hunt against evil. Whenever Sam had to leave the house for a hunt he would shut Moose in the garage with open windows and two whole bags of dog food just in case. Usually Moose would only eat one bag but he just wanted to be safe.

“Night baby girl.” 

He walked back into the bathroom that was now steamy and sighed. He was amazed at the house he and the Archangel had managed to buy. It was practically a mansion. He had wanted something normal but Gabe wouldn’t have it for some reason. 

Sam walked out and into their dimly lit bedroom and picked up the bag of rose petals he had gotten and walked over to the front door again, opening it and reaching into the bag for a handful of the petals. He kissed the handful before letting the wind take them away into its icy grip. 

He closed the heavy Hickory door and began to sprinkle petals over the floofy carpeting of the living room after he got out of the breezeway. He led the trail to the bedroom, then lifted the bag with the remaining petals above his head and the bed and dumped them onto the bed. He gave a satisfied nod and walked over to the second entrance to their shared bathroom out of the many in the house. Just before he walked in, he shed his shirt, tossing in a foot or two behind him.

He took a step forward and shed his sweats, and lastly his boxers about a foot away from the shower which he gratefully stepped into moments later. He sighed contentedly and tipped his head back, moaning at the soft drops of water. Opening his deep hazel eyes he reached over to the panel on the shower wall and swiped up on the water dial there, feeling the pressure become higher. 

Sam stood in the shower for a long while, wondering when Gabe would be getting home. He gave up after the water went cold and just stepped out of the shower, feeling his heart break a little. He blinked away tears and looked at the clock above the sink which read 10:49 PM. 

“Well you can at least try and enjoy things while they're laid out ‘ey Sam?” He asked himself while going over to the walk in closet and opening a drawer in the mahogany dressers. He pulled out a tube of lube and a box with an evil smiley face that Gabriel had drawn on it.

He smiled at the memory before going over to lay down on the bed. Sam laid down on his back with the box by his side and the tube in his hands. He popped the lid off and brought the tube to his nose and inhaled, groaning at its luscious scent.

Gabriel had supplied him with some oil from his own wings because he was overly territorial and didn't want any foreign substance on or in the hunter’s body. It was also digestible which was a plus? Sam did it anyway, it had a honey sweet flavor and it reminded him so much of the golden eyed Archangel. It also filled him with warmth and made sleep after masturbating easy instead of crying himself to sleep.

He drizzled some of the sinuous oil onto his fingers and reached down to his entrance. Easing a finger inside of his warm body he groaned, wondering if the Archangel felt this, or if it was more.

He didn't bother waiting to add the second and third fingers, hips moving back onto them and the oil causing scandalous sounds to reverberate around the room.

“Gabe-Gabe…” He moaned the name softly.

Sam stretched his fingers out when he pushed in, gasping when his index finger grated against his prostate. His hips began to thrust against his fingers and soon he was a moaning mess, sweat making his damp hair stick to his forehead. Sam pulled his fingers out and with shaking hands he reached into the box while coming to rest on his knees so he was in a kneeling position. 

“Gabriel….Baby come home..” Sam mumbled while his fingers wrapped around the butt plug.

He pulled it out and forgot to breathe, it was the one Gabriel had gotten him for his birthday, it was an Xxxtra Large. Sam licked his lips, he’d never gotten the courage to use it, but he would use it tonight.

He lifted it up and coated it in the oil and caught some of the excess oil and licked it off his fingers with a soft hum. The hunter spread his knees and bent down on his free hand while reaching back with his other hand that held the plug. 

Sam inhaled deeply, pressing the blunt head of the plug at his stretched entrance. Exhaling, he pushed it in. His mouth opened in an ‘O’ shape as the breadth stretched him farther open before finally sliding the rest of the way in. It made his back arch as it rubbed consistently at his prostate. 

Sam’s hips thrusted forward and he cried out in pleasure at the delicious pressure against his insides. His hips started a rhythm, picking up pace with each second. The younger Winchester had almost forgotten about his cock by this point but then he fell onto his stomach and he was writhing against the bed, smell of rose filling his lungs along with the oil’s smell.

Now his cock was straining for release against the comforter. A choppy cry escaped his lips while his hips humped the bed with abandon. 

“G-Gabe-Ah! Gabe-“ Sam keened, his right hand slithering under his sweat glistening body to grab himself.

He was now getting friction where he needed it, the sensations moving through his body was so euphoric that he almost came right then and there. He wanted the pleasure to last as long as possible though, because it was in the moments of pleasure that he saw Gabriel crystal clear. 

His eyes squeezed shut as he tightened his fist, hips grinding forward. Then there was electric shocks of pure bliss shooting up his spine, sending into an inhuman place. He imagined Gabe’s golden eyes, imagining them glowing bright gold with grace.

Sam heard his own sobs before he felt them, bouncing off the walls and making him feel weak before the plug got a fairly hard nudge at his prostate making him cry out louder.

He sobbed as he came against his hand and the sheets, sobs ripping themselves free from his chest. Sam would be lying if he said that he hadn’t cried every night these past few weeks. It was fine for about three weeks, then he just started to feel so alone, even though he had Moose. 

His eyes had gotten slightly dark and he would get headaches every few days. He seemed fine but on the inside he just wanted his Archangel back.

“Bab-by, come home. Please c-come home-I need you to come ho-home.” Sam cried helplessly, the plug still inside him.

The brunette seemed to forget about it as once again, he cried himself to sleep. Every now and then he would jolt into a drunk consciousness and start to cry before sleep robbed him away again. 

Sam was awoken by the sound of Moose barking loudly followed by a loud ‘What the hell-!?’

The hunter sat up quickly, too quickly and his head spun in dizziness as his blood flow evened out. Sam realized that the plug was still buried in him and without even meaning to or without reason he began to bawl.

He turned onto his side and buried his face in the pillows and sniffed loudly as tears stained the white sheets. His throat constricted and a soft whine was muffled by the pillow. 

The hunter didn't have the strength in him to get up and go see Gabriel who was now home. He was finally home. There was the faint sound of growling and Sam tried to keep any sound from leaving his mouth. He quickly pulled the blankets over him -forgetting about the petals- and tried to stay as still as possible as he heard the soft sounds of feet on carpet.

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice asked in the silence.

Sam forced his muscles to stop moving but he was too tense. The bed dipped and he had to fight the strong, almost instinct to turn into his husband's gaze. Knuckles ran down his face and Sam fought to stay still.

“Oh Baby…….I’m so sorry Sam….You did all this for me. I wasn’t even here and yet it seems like you stayed up as long as you could…..I’m so sorry Baby…” Gabriel whispered to Sam who was unknowingly awake.

A whine filled the air and Sam’s shoulders began shaking and he was shaking his head as tears streamed down his face and his throat strained again.

“Oh, Sammy, Baby, Hey, hey, hey…..” Gabe spoke with surprise and pain.

Sam was choking on his saliva and tears and he couldn't hold himself back any longer as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and hugged himself tightly into his chest. Small hands rubbed over his hair and back, soothing him as he cried. Sam was sniffling when he spoke with a cracked voice.

“Yo-ou were gone for so long. I knew you were coming home and I want-ted it to be special but you didn’t come home and I jus-I just couldn’t stay awake.” 

Gabriel sighed heavily, a soft and perfect little sound.

“I know Sam. Some of the other Angels held me back though, being back in action is a change. I’m not quite used to being back in Heaven after so long. But, I swear I will make it up to you okay?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded before nuzzling back into the Archangel’s chest.

“Well you’re home now, that’s what matters..” He said with another sniff.

A low growl had Sam sitting up and looking at the doorway. Moose had her tail up and lips peeled back from her glistening teeth and she was glaring at Gabe. Even for a pup she still was slightly intimidating.

“Also who is that?” Gabriel asked confused.

“That’s Moose. I found her wandering around, all bloodied up because some bag of dicks dropped her off.” Sam frowned at the memory.

“C’mere Moose, c’mon baby girl.” Sam called the puppy while patting the bed.

She dropped her tail and came bounding up, laying across Sam’s legs and whining and nipping at his wrists.

“Moose? Really Sam?” 

“She’s a Great Dane, I think it suits her.” 

Gabriel huffed a laugh and looked at the watch on his hand, reading 6:01 AM.

The Archangel stood up and walked away to the bathroom, flicking the lights on and going to wash his face off. 

When he came back, Sam was rotating his hips with a confused look on his face. A soft ‘Oh’ reached his ears and he watched a blush flush over Sam. Moose was nowhere in sight.

“Sammy? You okay?” 

Sam nodded fiercely and jumped up with some effort. He came barreling into the bathroom, legs parted awkwardly. Gabe felt his face heat up when he saw a circular object sticking out of the hunter’s backside and he gaped. It was the plug he’d given Sam.

“Oh dear me.” Gabriel said while he went over to Sam who was reaching behind himself to pull the plug out, one eye shut in either pain or pleasure. The hunter gasped and fell to his knees with a small shout.

He steadied himself on his hands and knees and breathed deeply. Gabriel kneeled before Sam and tipped the man’s chin to look at him, the man’s lips parted and he panted.

“Gabe…..” 

Gabriel swallowed and heaved Sam into his arms, carrying him back into their bedroom and throwing him down onto the mussed up bed, dark petals flying everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

“You missed me that much? Brother Sam, you have no idea what you do to me.” Gabriel said before he licked up Sam’s throat earning a loud moan.

“This is how it was supposed to go-Ah, Gabe.” 

Gabriel bit at Sam’s collarbone, sucking a deep bruise into the soft skin there then kissing down his chest to suck a nipple into his mouth.

“Mmm-Fuck Gabriel-Uhng!” Sam fisted a hand into the soft gold locks of hair and tugged.

Gabriel moaned in appreciation while he traveled lower still, coming to face Sam’s impressive manhood. He licked his lips and then kissed the inside of the hunter’s thighs.

He bit down on the soft skin while reaching up to wrap a hand around the base of Sam’s cock, hearing a hiss and sharp intake of breath. He smirked and kissed up until he was hovering over the large manhood. He winked when Sam looked down at him, those beautiful hazel eyes blown with love and lust so powerful that Gabe almost faltered when he took the head of the hunters cock into his mouth.

Sam shouted loudly, his head snapping back into the pillows, a rose petal flying up and landing on his left eyelid.

“Sammy, so beautiful, so perfect for me. Only me.” He growled lowly.

He then took Sam as deep as he wanted, not having a gag reflex and all. Sam moaned loudly and bucked into his warm mouth, his hands fisting themselves in the Archangel’s hair and pulling maybe a bit harsh but the guy was an Angel for crying out loud. He could stand it.

Gabriel bobbed his head, moaning at the flavor that was Sam. The hunter was groaning and gasping and biting back cries. The blonde pulled off with a loud noise, licking his lips Gabriel came back up to kiss Sam deeply. The larger male groaned at the taste of himself on his tongue but kissed back anyway, their breath becoming one and making the room a few degrees warmer.

They broke apart, Sam still needing air. Gabriel’s amber eyes were bright and blown wide like a cats. The hunter rolled his hips up as he whimpered at the loss of touch.

“Gabe, hurry. I need you, need you inside me. Gabe.” Sam’s eyes watered in need and excitement.

“I know baby. Let’s get this out shall we?” Gabriel said while reaching down to wiggle the end of the plug inside Sam, watching the hunter’s face contort.

“Just hurry…u-uhhh.” 

Gabe smiled and kissed those soft, thin lips and claimed Sam’s mouth again for maybe the millionth time. The Archangel’s smaller hand tugged on the plug, sliding it slowly out of Sam. The man’s entrance was still lubed up and stretched out but the plug was still pretty large. 

“Ah!” Sam groaned as the girth of the plug bypassed his muscles. 

“Cheesus Sam, you were ready for me…” Gabriel growled with lust laced words.

“Just…..fuck..me.” Sam panted as the plug finally slid out.

Gabe stared at Sam’s red opening for a moment before he snapped his fingers and he was naked above the hunter.

He wasted little to no time in pushing into the wanton human below him, into his husband.

“AHHHH-!” Sam yelled long and loud as Gabriel pushed into the hilt, his cock throbbing deep inside the brunette.

“Dammit Kiddo, even with that thing in your ass you’re still tight. Been too long I guess.” 

The blonde pulled out almost completely, then slammed back in with a grunt of pleasure. Sam had his eyes closed and his mouth open in a silent scream as the amber eyed man set a pace incapable to humans. A loud gust of breath left Sam and he found himself fighting for breaths between the heavy, deep thrusts. 

Gabriel pressed his forehead against Sam’s and grunted as his hips snapped forward, the sound of skin meeting skin resonating around the room and their voices filling their huge house.

“H-harder, GABE HARDER!” Sam screamed as his body was rocked to an’ fro.

Gabriel looked down at Sam in shock but complied anyway. His amber eyes rolled back as the younger Winchester screamed in ecstasy. Gabe felt himself fall closer to the edge as the screams became hoarse and strained, knowing Sam’s voice would be shit during the day.

The larger man didn’t give anything right now. He was too submerged in Gabriel and his own senses to care that he was probably waking their mile away neighbors.

“Fuck-GABRIEL! G-! GONNA-NNA COME!” He keened while he drug his nails down the Archangel’s back, red marks tainting the skin there before fading.

Gabriel gripped Sam’s thin hips and paused to pull them closer while he leaned back into a sitting position so he sat up and Sam was bare and laying with all his glory.

“Hold on Sammy, just a little longer.” He commanded watching Sam thrust back into him.

He began to speed the pace up again, Sam howling with the urge and need to climax. Gabriel growled and then spoke so low that it was damn near inaudible.

“Come, come now Sam.” 

The Winchester arched his back as he came, a scream caught in his throat, muscles tensing painfully. Gabriel shuddered to a stop inside Sam, his seed shooting deep into his body.

“Saaaaammmm…” He moaned as his body worked through the strong orgasm.

Sam sobbed when he got his breath back, panting hard and tears of exhaustion running down his face. The blonde fell onto Sam’s sweat and come slackened stomach, groaning.

“Damn……That was….Intense..” Gabe found the energy to chuckle.

He could still hear Sam’s heartbeat trying to go back to normal. 

“Y-Yeah.” Was the only answer he got.

After a while of nothingness but recovery, Gabriel rolled off of Sam and onto his side so he could look at him.

“I’m sorry I missed our anniversary….” He whispered.

Sam rolled slowly to face him, his eyes red from crying. There was the faint glow of light coming in through the window, the Sun was rising.

“It’s okay……….It was only our third one anyway..” Sam mumbled with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“No, I still missed it. Every moment counts…Especially ones with you..” Gabe said with a slightly stern voice.

“I don’t care. I love you…..that’s all that matters to me. That you know that, that matters the most to me. I love you, Gabriel.” 

Sam leaned in to kiss the blonde’s forehead.

“And I love you, Sam. More than you can possibly imagine. I only care about you, and your safety.” He took the Winchester’s left hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss the ring on his knuckle. 

“You’re perfect to me….Samuel Winchester. I’m in love with you, and your flaws. They are the things that make you beautiful.” His golden eyes bore into Sam’s dark hazel ones with each syllable.

“You are perfect…….All the little things, they matter. Even our third anniversary, Sam.”

He pulled Sam into his chest and sighed contentedly, happy. The brunette was speechless and could only nuzzle into his neck and let tears of happiness run into his hair.

“I love you so much Sam. So, so much…” Gabe whispered.

“Love you…” Sam murmured as sleep stole him away, sleeping softly and peacefully in the youngest Archangel’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Good yeah?


End file.
